A Gingerbread Surprise
by goodnight raggedy man
Summary: I was watching 'Age of Steel' and I thought about what might have happened if the Rose that got stuck there was trying to get back. Again. So here's my take on that. One-shot.


**This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so please be nice. I do not own Doctor Who. If I did Rose would definitely still be there, and I'd finally get my Ten and Rose. And then Eleven and Rose.**

* * *

The Doctor turned around to walk into the TARDIS when he saw a bright flash and a blonde woman wearing a leather jacket and jeans appeared. The others looked up puzzled by the newcomer. The Doctor was about to ask who she was when he heard a voice he would recognize anywhere, "Jason you only sent me through time." It was Rose. But why was she there? The others looked on in shock, having recognized the voice as well.

_"Sorry about that Director Tyler."_

Rose sighed, "it's fine. How long until it's ready for another go?"

_"About 30 minutes."_

"Great, let me know when it's good to go."

_"Will do Ma'am."_

"Jason you know I hate being called that, it makes me feel old."

_"Sorry Miss Tyler."_

Rose sighed again, "I guess that's better." Rose turned off the communicator and looked around. This was definitely the past. She'd guess around 2006. She turned to start walking around when she saw a face that made her freeze. "Doctor?" She didn't wait for his response before running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He seemed tense so she pulled back to look at him. "Doctor?" she asked a little quieter.

"Um," he couldn't seem to form any words. This must be a future Rose. Although what Rose was doing here in the future was beyond him.

"You're not my Doctor are you?" she said quietly. She moved a step back with a defeated look on her face. She looked over his shoulder and saw Mickey, a past her, and Jake looking at her with their eyes frozen open. A new spark flashed in Rose's eyes. "Oh. Oh! This is when we first came here! With the cybermen! And you're about to go home with past me back to our original universe." She had started walking around and talking in a very Doctor-like fashion. "You can take me with you. I can go back," she finished with a smile and looking right at him.

He stood there with his mouth opening and closing and a confused look on his face. "But, but why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

"You know I can't tell you that. Future information," she said with a sly smile. Her face instantly changed to one of seriousness, "but you can take me with you, right? Please tell me you can. I _need_ to go back. I can't stay in this stupid universe anymore." There was a note of desperation in her voice and everyone could hear it. "Please."

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could hitch a ride," the Doctor said while scratching the back of his neck.

Rose let out an excited squeal before running up to hug him. She pulled back a bit and on impulse she pressed her lips to his.

The Doctor stumbled back in shock from Rose kissing him. The rest look surprised too, Past Rose more than the rest.

"Sorry. Got used to doing that with that face," Rose said with sheepish smile.

"No, no it's. It's fine," the Doctor managed to get out. Though what she said caught his attention. Were he and Rose together in the future? Just the thought of that was enough to make his hearts swell. "We do that a lot?" he squeaked.

Rose laughed at the high pitch his voice had taken on, "not exactly. Well it was you but not _you_. Does that make any sense?"

"Um. Yeah," the Doctor paused, "no, not really."

"Good. It shouldn't. Future information and all. Actually there's something else I need to do," she said and walked up to him.

"What?" before he could say anything else Rose slapped him, sending his head so far to the side that he saw Past Rose's look of concern and amusement. He stood back up and rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For something you do in the future," Rose said with a glare.

"Well why would you slap me?" He was still rubbing his cheek, her slap was easily as bad as her mother's.

"Because you're the you that's here. Trust me, I'll be slappin' him too," she said while she crossed her arms.

"Great, looking forward to it." He saw the flash of pain in her eyes and wondered what exactly happened. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Don't," she said with her voice breaking, "please don't say that."

He walked up to her and gave her a hug, which she happily returned. He pulled back and smiled at her, "come on let's go in the TARDIS while Mickey and Rose, well past you, say goodbye." He got the reaction he wanted, her eyes instantly lit up.

She started walking up to the TARDIS before she stopped and ran back and gave Mickey a huge hug. She pulled back and smiled, "sorry I just missed you. Been a long time since I've seen you." She ran back and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS while Mickey and past her said goodbye.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

Rose twirled around the console room with a huge grin on her face. The Doctor looked up at her and smiled, "been a while since you've been in here?"

Rose looked at him, "it's been years. Far, far too long." The smile was still on her face, but the Doctor could see a hidden pain in her eyes. In fact her eyes looked much too old for her young face. Like she had seen too much. It reminded him of well himself. And she said years, but she looked the same age as the Rose outside.

Finally his curiosity got the best of him, "how old are you Rose?"

She smiled sadly at him, "too old." But before he could question her further Past Rose walked in with tears in her eyes. Rose looked at the Doctor and nodded towards her past self. Without any further prompting he walked up to Past Rose and pulled her into a hug. She started sobbing into his chest while he stroked her back. He glanced back and saw Future Rose smiling sadly at them.

Eventually Past Rose calmed down and look up and the Doctor and smiled, "thanks."

He smiled back, "anytime. Now let's get out of this universe shall we?" he asked before running around and pressing buttons. The TARDIS started shaking uncontrollably and both Roses where thrown to the floor. Future Rose started laughing while Past Rose let out a groan. The shaking stopped and the familiar sounds of the TARDIS rang through the room. "We're back in our universe. Now we just need to find the right me for Future Rose to go back to."

"Back? What do you mean back? You're me, we'd never leave the Doctor," Past Rose said and looked between her future self and the Doctor.

Future Rose smiled at her, "believe me, it wasn't by choice," she said with a glare thrown at the Doctor, who proceeded to duck behind the console but continued to listen, "but I wouldn't have changed it for anything."

"Really?" Past Rose said with her voice breaking a bit.

"Really."

"Ok. Now we just need to find me," the Doctor said while running around the console again. But before he could press anything the TARDIS started to go on her own.

"What's happening?" Past Rose shouted.

"I don't know! She's moving on her own." Of course she was. She was bringing her Wolf home. Her thief was so happy about this. No wait, he is happy about this? Was going to be happy? Yes, that's the one. Tenses are so difficult.

The TARDIS landed with a thud throwing everyone to the ground. They all started laughing. "Oh, I've missed this," Future Rose said happily. She stood up, "well come on, let's go see where we are." She ran to the doors with the other two following her, she pulled them open and saw a house with a TARDIS blue door. She was about to ask why they were here when the sound of the TARDIS materializing caught her attention. They all watched as it materialized and a man with a bow tie stuck his head out.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all ran into the TARDIS after another adventure. He ran up the steps to the console, "so where to next?" he asked while pressing buttons.

"Home," Amy said as she and Rory joined him.

The Doctor stopped, "what?"

Amy laughed, "I just need to stop at home and grab something."

"Oh right," he said as he set the coordinates and ignored them laughing at the blush that had risen on his cheeks. The TARDIS whirred into action and the trio held on so they wouldn't fall to the ground. She landed and the Doctor ran up to the doors with Amy and Rory trailing behind. He stuck his head out and froze at the sight in front of him. It was a TARDIS, his TARDIS. The one from his tenth self. And Rose was walking out of it, followed by him and Rose?

The Rose wearing the leather jacket smiled and started running towards him. He smiled and started towards her. She stopped right in front of him, "are you the Doctor I'm looking for?" she asked in a fearful voice.

"That depends on what you're here for," he said quietly. He didn't think he could handle letting her go again, but if this was the Rose who was warning him about the daleks he'd have to.

"I'm here 'cause I got no one left. Mum, dad, Tony, John they all died. A long time ago. So I figured I'd come back," she said with a small smile.

The Doctor felt a huge grin cross his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his past self and a past Rose look at them curiously, and he had no doubt that Amy was itching to pounce on him and demand to know what was going on. But for now he couldn't care less, Rose was here. And it was a Rose that he could keep, and it sounded like she was going to live for a long time. Maybe she really could give him forever. "Then I am definitely the Doctor you're looking for."

"Well you regenerated again, are you _sure_ you're my Doctor?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

He had to resist kissing her right then and there. "I'm pretty sure," he said with a laugh.

"Prove it."

"How?" He noticed the pair behind Rose had moved closer, obviously trying to hear.

"Finish the sentence."

The Doctor let a tender smile cross his face, "Rose Tyler, I love you."

"Quite right too," she said before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. He was too shocked to respond for about a quarter of a second before he started to move his lips against hers desperately. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands moved to his hair.

The rest of the group looked on at the Doctor and Rose with a mixture of surprise and fascination. Past Rose even started to blush a little, along with her Doctor.

Rose pulled back and smiled up at him, "I guess you are my Doctor."

The Doctor returned the smile with a slightly dazed look in his eyes, "glad I passed the test."

"Doctor? Who is this?" He turned his head slightly and saw Amy with her arms crossed and Rory standing right behind her.

"In a minute Pond." He wrapped his arms around Rose and put his chin on her head and looked at his past self. "You do know you're going to have to erase Rose's memories and repress your own, right?"

His past self sighed, "I figured as much." He took Rose's hand and led her back into the TARDIS and they watched as it disappeared.

He smiled again and kissed the top of Rose's head before taking her hand and pulling her towards his TARDIS. He looked over his shoulder, "come along, Ponds."

Amy, forgetting she actually needed to come home for a reason, followed him in while dragging Rory. She closed the door behind her and looked up to see this 'Rose' twirling around the console while the Doctor laughed happily and watched her with what could only be called adoration. Amy walked up the steps and Rory hesitantly followed. "Okay Doctor, who is she?"

"Pond, let me tell you a story about a mad man with a box and the pink and yellow human he fell in love with."

_So. Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Let me know_


End file.
